


Jasp’er to Jasp’im to Jasp’urp

by emissaryofrainbows, satans_basement



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Farting, Genderbending, Genderswap, Gross, Other, Stuffing, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_basement/pseuds/satans_basement
Summary: This story was written as a birthday gift by https://aryion.com/g4/user/fleshlord. They are seriously the best, and praise should be heaped upon them by everyone.Anyways, this story has Jasper breaking into the Crystal Gem’s temple and raiding their refrigerator. A crack in her gem transforms her from a gal to a guy, making him even hungrier and slobbier than before.





	Jasp’er to Jasp’im to Jasp’urp

Heavy footsteps rattled the planks of a certain beach house’s deck, with the weighty clapping of heels against wood being carried along the soft beach breezes. Like a sunrise creeping over the horizon, a bulky behemoth of brilliant orange and beige ascended the stairs and cast a foreboding shadow over the balcony. 

Jasper was a large, muscular quartz gem, boasting an intimidating aura that was only amplified by her broad frame, piercing gaze, and menacingly tall stature. She struck fear into the hearts of all that gazed upon her form, human and gem alike - a fact she was all too aware of. Her sharp, amber eyes glossed over the moderately-sized dwelling, and following this, a cold smirk tugged at her plump lips.

“Finally… You can’t hide from me anymore, Rose Quartz,” she muttered - more to herself as opposed to the obviously not present Rose - with her voice dripping with contentment that melted into a sort of bitterness. She advanced towards the door that was separating her from whatever secrets the traitorous Crystal Gems had packed away within their lair. Given it was quite evidently unable to withstand her abundant beefiness, a swift punch to the door was enough to nearly knock it off of it’s hinges. Without anything else stopping her progress, she lumbered inside, showing not a shred of hesitation.

The room was large, and yet uninhabited. She stopped for a brief moment, surveying her surroundings; her gaze quickly settled on a large, blocky container colored in white. Intrigued, the heavyweight gem approached the object with both caution and fascination - was this where the Crystal Gems stored their secrets and plots? There was only one way to find out.

Jasper outstretched a muscular arm, and gripped the long, slim handle, before giving it a forceful swing, and a rush of cold air immediately crashed against her. Inside weren’t any tools built for the destruction of Homeworld, no captured gems, not even any weapons - nothing. Instead, it was packed to the brim with foods of all kinds, spanning from packaged fast food leftovers to cans of carbonated liquid. While it wasn’t exactly what she was aiming to discover, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t allured by the sugary snacks displayed before her very eyes. Judging by what she had sampled of it, the sustenance provided on Earth was… fascinating, to say the least. 

Consuming them allowed a peculiar sensation to dance across her tongue; one unfamiliar, but certainly not unpleasant by any means. She rubbed her sturdy chin in thought, eyes glazing over the wide array of snacks inside the refrigerated box. Perhaps, she didn’t have to uncover their inner workings right away, and could instead clear their entire food supply for them - a malicious chuckle rumbled past her lips at the thought.

Her large fingers flexed as she reached for a greasy paper bag, snatching it in a single brisk movement. Immediately, one of her brawny hands dove inside, and fished out a hamburger dripping with condiments and grease. The gem flashed her impending meal a dark grin before sinking her teeth into it. Suffice to say, the meaty meal didn’t stand a fraction of a chance against the might of Jasper’s teeth and was promptly chewed to bits; the way it tasted was fantastic, with the meat, cheese, and vegetables working in harmony to create a wonderfully ample flavor. Definitely one of the few good things about this pathetic planet. 

A noisy swallow was issued, and following that, whatever remained of the meaty sandwich was haphazardly shoved into her maw. She decided to be a smidge lazier, and only chewed a handful of times before sending it down the length of her gullet. Her tongue briefly glazed along her plump lips, and following this, she reached inside the soggy bag once again. A small box packed with salted fries was next on the line - she lazily tossed each and every one of them into her maw, not bothering to chew more then once or twice before gulping them down. Already, she could feel a tightness beginning to manifest deep within her guts. 

The orange gem managed to clear the entire box in about a minute or so, a testament to her growing gluttony. Her lips were caked with specks of salt, though they didn’t last long thanks due to a swipe of the tongue. Smacking her lips, she contemplated the dryness in her throat and made the decision to crack open a fizzy pop. Eagerly, she dunked it over her head; the stream of liquid spilled directly into her gaping maw, flowing down her throat with ease. 

With not much more than a satisfied sigh, she simply crushed the emptied can with the might of her bare hand and threw it to the ground, letting it clatter uselessly. Her chest tightened with pressure, leading her to give it an impatient thump - this, in turn, forced a loud and raucous burp past her lips, expelling a rotten, acidic stench into the open air. Of course, she paid no mind to the rude action, as gems had no need for basic manners, or as she so believed. 

Her fiery eyes glanced upwards, noting the other handle above. 

Crack!

The door swung directly into her face. Such force was enough to deliver a substantial crack to the gemstone that was located where her nose was supposed to be, leaving her to grunt and clutch it tightly - it didn’t hurt, per say, but it caused enough of a shocking sensation for it to take her off guard. She waited for a few moments, but soon came to the conclusion that it wasn’t enough to corrupt her, due the lack of apparent side effects. A confident smirk tugged at her face - she was glad to know her gem was just as strong and durable as she was. 

“Now, what do we have in here…?” She looked inside the freezer, spotting nothing more than a mound of packaged snacks. Upon grabbing one and inspecting the wrapping, it became apparent they were rounded sandwiches filled with ice cream, stylized after one of the planet’s creatures. Regardless of what it was, it was still food, and was to be consumed nonetheless. 

The wrapping was torn off by a swift movement, and Jasper wasted no time in scarfing it down. The creamy vanilla filling oozed out onto her tongue, making her hum with delight. It was swiftly gulped down, though her mouth didn’t remain empty for long as she immediately replaced it with another ice cream sandwich. That, too, was greedily devoured by the buff gem. Even as a group, Jasper’s hunger was far too much for them to withstand, leaving to them being messily eaten, one after another. 

Drool mixed with globs of ice cream dripped down her chin and dribbled onto the chest of her suit, thus giving it some particularly nasty stains. However, she showed not a shred of concern, only continuing to greedily stuff her face with the freezer’s contents. Even if all she was eating was ice cream sandwich after ice cream sandwich, it was still quite enough to delight the burning hunger in her belly and it’s need to be constantly refilled.

“Huuuuurp!” Spittle flew out of Jasper’s mouth, and a toxic stench comparable to a dumpster oozed past her lips, contaminating the air even further. Her muscular hand trailed down the length of her chest and stopped once it grazed the blooming curve of her belly. Already, it was beginning to strain the fabric of her bodysuit to the point where it was beginning to grow tight. But, perhaps too involved in a gluttony-induced haze, it wasn’t a sliver of a concern to her; if anything, she felt a rather odd need to see it grow bigger and heavier with her binge. 

It was then she felt a sudden lightness in her chest, which prompted her gaze to flicker downwards. Much to her surprise and confusion, her once abundant breasts had disappeared into her chest, leaving it flat and near-featureless. Upon running a greasy hand over it, her sense of touch verified this unexpected change. This elicited a puzzled feeling from the gem, but it wasn’t much to distract her from her from her task at hand. This drew her attention to the refrigerator once again, still quite full with food. 

She greedily snatched, what appeared to be, a sausage slipped through the holes of three doughnuts, topped with a drizzle of mustard. As unconventional as the snack was, it didn’t discourage Jasper from her goal. The abomination of culinary arts was shoved into her mouth, and immediately went to work chewing it without a shred of grace. Despite the differing flavors clashing against one another atop her taste buds, it didn’t stop her from savoring it with a healthy dose of gusto. Her teeth cleaved through it with ease, leading to her eating through it with little issue, aside from the fact she had to stretch her jaws around the doughnuts in order to properly bypass them. Once she was done with the snack, crumbs and sprinkles littered her cheeks, something that lessened her imposing demeanor. 

Her bulky fingers claimed a can of whipped cream, one that was given a short-lived yet vigorous shake. No time was wasted after this as she unleashed it’s frothy contents directly into her maw - at this point in time Jasper held not a shred of dignity, nullified by a monstrous gluttony that drove her every action. Once the tall can was emptied to the very last drop of cool cream, leaving her cheeks bulging, she issued a series of hungry swallows that sent the half-melted foam slithering down her throat. 

The can, now serving no purpose to the gem warrior, was tossed to the side carelessly as she further rummaged through the fridge. While her gut certainly felt heavier, she wasn’t able to pick on other changes her body underwent, such as her notably smaller rear end and broader, less curvy figure. Even her voice, only issued in the form of low grumbles under her breath, took a significant drop in pitch - though, it wasn’t as if she could notice it through her hunger-crazed condition. Soon enough, she set her sights onto her next meal, which was a half-eaten box of chicken legs. Before tearing into it, however, she took the time to hoist her right leg upwards, pushing out a sloppy fart that had built up deep within her brewing bowels. As a natural consequence of her gluttony, the hot winds blasted out of her ass carried an utterly repulsive stench, one reminiscent of a rotting landfill filled to the brim with decaying meats - this contributed to the rancid atmosphere that filled the beach house, which only meant a more potent ‘greeting’ once Rose Quartz and her cohorts returned. 

With that out of the way, Jasper’s attention was once again stolen by the refrigerator's abundant contents. She tore through a box filled with half-eaten chicken legs with gusto, as neither the thick meat nor bone were able to endure the force of her jaws, and gulped down everything the carton had to offer like a starved animal, and it was barely given a shred of thought once it was emptied to the very last crumb. Even with her stomach now bulging and taut, threatening to tear free of her tightly-fitting suit, she could only consider how much she wanted - no, needed - more. 

Her grease-coated fingers grasped for another snack to occupy her hunger, and with her greed seeming to grow by the very second, there wasn’t a single item in the fridge she considered to be off the table. She ate and ate to her heart’s content, with the fridge’s shelves getting emptier and less cluttered as the minutes passed by - her mouth opened with each time she chewed, treating the outside world to a clear view of the saliva-ridden residue tossing and turning within her maw. As she tore her teeth into a bagel topped with sauce and melted cheese, the red condiment oozed down the length of her chin and splattered against her flat chest, joining the assortment of dried saliva stains. 

Right before stuffing her face with a container of creamed corn, a sour burp ripped past her lips, one quite noisy and wet - following this, she casually downed the entire can’s worth of contents without hesitation, not minding the peculiar, chunky texture or the cream that managed to dribble down her chin. After that, she washed it down with a can of avocado soda; every thick gulp allowed her stomach to gradually swell. As a natural result of her thoughtless binging, it looked as if she had swallowed an entire beach ball, one that groaned as it worked to digest it’s heavy amount of contents. Even as the maroon fabric begun to tear and rip at the seams, allowing the bloated orange flesh to pour through any gaping holes, Jasper continued to chomp and chew her way through the fridge’s contents, not bothering to pay mind to anything else.

That was, until a sudden tightness manifested in her pants.

Glancing down, past the curve of her stomach, there now seemed to be a massive, weighty rod that protruded from between her legs, stretching the fabric of her suit. Whatever it was, she could feel it pulsate and throb against the tight fabric of her suit, a sensation most unfamiliar to the gem warrior. Curious and confused, she leaned in close, considering the long and fat appendage that threatened to tear free of her pants. During her time as a prestigious warrior for Homeworld, she had come across her fair share of odd occurrences, and learned to grow cold to them all, but never before had she even heard of a gem’s genitals transforming in such a significant manner; regardless, with this final change, along with a few kinks in her mind sorting themselves out, it was safe to say that the former ‘she’ was now officially a ‘he’.

Even with his identity changing to something more befitting and comfortable, he had to ponder; was this a result of his gem cracking, or was this the work of some other force? 

Jasper wasn’t permitted to consider his predicament for much longer as a piercing hunger ripped at his stomach, as if the bloated organ itself was demanding more. He grunted, clutching his spherical midsection; along with his gut, his mind could only occupy itself with thoughts of food, and how much it craved the rest of the remainder of the house’s food supply. He was fully aware that he wouldn’t be close to satisfied until he cleared the entire building of every crumb it had to offer. 

Needless to say, the rest of the fridge’s contents didn’t stand a sliver of a chance against the primal gluttony boasted by the buff cheeto puff. An entire bottle of ketchup was greedily guzzled down as if it were any other casual beverage, and it was briskly followed by a container filled with margarine that his large hands were able to scoop up with ease. His teeth relentlessly tore into the stalks of chilled celery and heads of cabbage, causing chunks of green to fall amidst the discarded boxes and emptied containers on the floor. As the shelves upon shelves of food fell victim to his hunger, a sputtering, raunchy explosion of gas bubbled out of his ass, and not a moment after, a similarly potent expulsion roared out of the opposite end in the form of a foul belch. It seemed as quickly as he shovelled food into his body, gas was exiting his orifices at a similarly swift pace.

Because of Jasper’s frequent, gassy releases, it didn’t take long for the entire building to gain a thick, smelly atmosphere very much akin to a farm littered with cows, or a burning landfill. Though, his gem placement certainly proved convenient in this situation, making him ignorant to his own putrid aura. It was a smorgasbord of all kinds of different, similarly rancid stenches, a kind of air that would take more than a few spritzes of perfume to vanquish. 

Soon enough, the last of the fridge’s contents was finished off as he gulped down a carton of expired chocolate milk that laid at the back of the chilled box, obviously not repelled by the abhorrent taste and chunky texture. After it had all been spilled down his throat, he crushed the empty carton with nothing but his bare fist and let it clatter to the floor, grunting idly. Now, the refrigerator had nothing else to offer to the muscular gem, rendering it useless. He thumped a fist against his barrel-sized gut, which his suit could just barely contain. Thin strips of mahogany fabric draped over the bloated mass of flesh, where it barely kept the orange fat from spilling out in every direction - it didn’t take much inspection to deduce that it was dangerously close to tearing altogether. 

His muscular fingers ghosted over the curve of his stomach, which rumbled with each noisy gurgle and churn that slipped past the thick flesh. The tremendous weight spilling over his waist was pleasurable, as evidenced by the near rock-solid hardness his manhood had gained over the course of his gluttonous feasting - but he’d be hard-pressed to say he was satisfied. But it was then that he noticed the cabinets that hung above the sink, and a certain curiosity brewed inside of him. 

 

“Amethyst, slow down!” Pearl squawked as she used every ounce of strength in her body to drag her myriad of bagged groceries up the staircase that led to the beach house. Garnet, wordlessly and stoic as always, stepped up the wooden stairs with four bags in hand, and one sitting atop her blocky afro, while Amethyst dashed up the steps, holding nothing but a bag of cheeto puffs. “The least you could do is help us out a bit!” 

“Haha! Come on, P, you just gotta keep up!” Amethyst laughed, briefly craning her plump neck to give the slender gem a playful look. 

Upon reaching the deck, however, the lavender gem screeched to a sudden halt. Following this was Garnet, who immediately dropped her bags upon looking upon the state of the door, and trailing behind a few moments afterwards was Pearl. For a few moments, each of them stared in stunned silence; their collective gazes were focused on the sad state their front door was left in, before turning their attentions to the open door frame. 

Garnet didn’t waste an extra moment and briskly jumped into action, taking a broad fighting stance as she summoned her weighty gauntlets. “This looks like trouble!” She barked, her accented voice dripping with fury and determination. “Whatever it was that did this, I just hope it didn’t get to Steven.” 

Similarly, Amethyst bore her teeth and summoned her whip, before cracking it down upon the wooden floorboards in preparation. “Yeah! We’ll kick it’s butt straight to the moon - that’ll teach it for messing with our front doors! Seriously, does it know how long it took to install that thing?”

Pearl, however, was hesitant. “Wait, I think it would be best if we-”

And yet, despite her words, a certain plump, whip-wielding gem wasted no time and charged forth into the building while a fierce battle cry roared past her lips. For those few brief moments, she was filled with determination, adrenaline, and exhilaration; that was, until she ran face-first into a wall of thick, swampish stink, which fittingly hit her with the force of a brick wall. Her chubby fingers grasped for her nose in a desperate, almost primal attempt to block the stench - however, before she was able to run out of the house, she ran face-first into Garnet’s trimmed midsection. Though, the fusion wasn’t exactly phased by this.

“Ugh, what is that?” Amethyst groaned as she pulled away from them, pathetically trying to fan the intense atmosphere away. “I’ve raided dumpsters that smell like roses compared to this…” 

As emotionless and cold as the fusion typically was, even she couldn’t deny the sheer power of the rancid air. “This certainly isn’t the work of any human… I doubt any of them could produce something like this.” 

The slimmest of the trio, who had squeezed past Garnet’s curvy hips to check on what was going on, immediately stifled a sharp gag. “Oh, how horrid!” She crowed as she covered her face with her delicate, pale hands. “This is awful! Oh, it’ll take weeks to get this toxicity out of the air…” 

While Amethyst gagged and Pearl moped to herself, Garnet peered around the room, looking for anything that might prove useful. For starters, there was the open fridge, which was evidently emptied to the very last crumb, and it was surrounded by a moat of boxes, cartons, and other assorted containers - the perpetrator didn’t seem to boast any manners, and after that was the cabinets, who’s doors were left wide open. The scattered bags of chips, pretzels, and other assorted snacks littered the wooden floorboards, some of them having been violently torn open. It was then that she spotted something vague move out of the corner of her eye, leading to her sharply shifting her attention. What all three of her eyes laid upon, however, was a surprise to say the least.

“Wait, that’s-”

“Jasper?!” All three gems cried in union. 

Indeed, with his back against the white couch in the far left side in the room, was a particularly swollen Jasper. Throaty snores oozed out of his throat, and the mountainous curve of his stomach rose and fell in rhythm, making it apparent he was in a deep slumber - or food coma, to be more specific. If one were to look closely, they would spot crumbs adorning his cheeks, and a myriad of messy stains and splatters dressing his partially-ruined suit. Though, they were minute details compared to his behemoth of a gut, resembling an orange globe of fat and flesh that reigned high above his head. Beneath the weight of his midsection, his heavy yet still particularly hardened dick was just barely visible to all but a keen eye as it blended in with the fabric of his pants. 

“So she was the one behind filling our place with that awful smell!” Amethyst cried. “And for looting our food stash! Ugh, she’s gonna pay for this!”

“Amethyst, wait,” Garnet said simply. “It wouldn’t be wise to provoke her. If we wait until she wakes up, we might get some valuable information about Homeworld.”

“I mean, you are right, Garnet,” Pearl began, her voice obviously hesitant. “But can we please at least clean the place up a bit, and get rid of that abhorrent stench? I dread to think of what it’ll do to Steven if he so much as steps into it…” 

As if on cue, a noisy, bubbling fart slipped past his buttcheeks, one that further contributed to the acidic fumes that swirled around the room, leading all three of them to groan.

“On second thought… I think we should just kick her out.”


End file.
